I'll Be Your Hero
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: Late Christmas/thank you present for BrokenLuvSickDreams. Kurt and Blaine have always had each other's backs since Elementry School. After splitting ways by going to different schools, who will Kurt have to call his hero?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related.**

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson have been best friends since the 4th grade. always laughing together, sharing special, unforgettable moments together, and always being there for each other. Their lives were good, as long as they had each other to look over one another. And the best part, they saw each other at school every day. That is, until Blaine had to go to Dalton for high school. Kurt was heart-broken.

Kurt didn't come out to Blaine until his Junior year at McKinley. It sucked being a year older than Blaine because he knew when he graduated and went off to fulfill his dreams of being the Broadway stage, Blaine would be stuck in Lima for another year without him. They would be lonely and separated.

They were already half-way there. Even being at different schools felt too far away. Kurt and Blaine had to be close to each other. They faced everything together and stood up for one another. But Kurt wasn't so lucky now. He had no Blaine to be by his side.

The worst part of this situation had to be that Kurt was getting bullied and beaten by the football team non-stop for who he was. No matter how high he held his head, he would always get stuck at the bottom. He always had Blaine to help him through his struggles.

At least three times a week, Kurt would be knocked down for who he was, even thrown in dumpsters. And Blaine was never there to save him. No one was.

Everyone who was kind enough, stood up for Kurt. His fellow Glee club members did everything they could. Santana and Quinn bitched them out for 2 hours straight (you can blame Santana's alter ego, auntie Snix that just arrived on the bitch town express, for her rage). Finn went after them with Puck and Sam for back-up to show them how it felt to be in the position of Kurt. Even little Brittany helped. But the farthest she got was trying to convince them that eating pixie sticks made their feet look bigger than their faces. By this point, Blaine knew about everything that was going on. He wished he could help Kurt in some way, but he had no choice to keep his commitment to the Warblers.

Kurt appreciated the help, he truly did, and it worked for a little while. But as soon as it came to a temporary screeching halt, it revved up its engine and started again.

fifth day of senior year and Kurt expected the usual to happen.

"Hey there, beautiful." Kurt turned around and Blaine was standing there.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be rehearsing with the Warblers for some show-stopping Katy Perry number for Sectionals?"

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing my blazer." Blaine pointed out.

"Does that mean you're here to stay?"

"Yes it does." Blaine smiled. Kurt just squealed and fan-girled. When their lips were just about to touch, a deep, powerful voice cut them off and made both of them look down the hall. A few members of the football and hockey teams were headed straight towards them. Their evil eyes burrowing into Kurt's soul.

They came forward, half with fists cocked, the other half with slushies in hand. Blaine stepped in front of Kurt, willing to put his life on the line for him. Blaine was not about to let Kurt get abused any longer. It was time Blaine did something for him, to show Kurt that he was still his hero.

Blaine was like a wild tornado, scooping them up with harsh words and reasons. Kurt was impressed by Blaine's action, but he was worried that one of them was going to throw a punch at him.

"Leave Kurt a lone! Otherwise I will be looking forward to the day that you all rot in hell!" Was the last toxic word Blaine spat at them before turning back to Kurt. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." And their lips met in unison.

Two days went by, not a scratch. Two weeks, no slushy facials. Kurt was extremely thankful to have Blaine with him now. With Blaine back in his life, Kurt had no tears to shed or anger to add weight to his already heavy shoulders. With Blaine back, everything was perfect. Blaine will forever and always be Kurt's hero.


End file.
